incognitoinsidefandomcom-20200214-history
Koyuki Kusanagi
Koyuki Kusanagi (草薙, 小雪 Kusanagi Koyuki) is a character from King of Fighters series and is Kyo Kusanagi's adoptive sister. She is originally an experiment which programmed to kill Kyo Kusanagi. And later escaped from NESTS since she is still concious of her mind. She was then adopted by the Kusanagi family. Unlike Kyo, Koyuki wields water instead of fire. This is due to NESTS experiment towards Koyuki has given her the abilities. Her codename was Anti-Kyo '''or '''Project AQUA. Her real name remains unknown. She settles into a normal high-school girl in Japan, and enters the King of Fighters tournament in order to protect Kyo and search for her past. Her official nickname is Maiden of Water. Appearance The 16 years old Koyuki's appearance is still fresh when she escaped from NESTS. Her outfit color is in pink and its very modern-looking. She was a pair of earphones which is pink in color and angel patterned. Her hair is still in blonde in color, and it is very short. She wore pink knee-high boots. When Koyuki turned 17, she changed her appearance drastically. In order to show her affection for Kyo, she wore a long sleeved japanese boys school uniform which the Kusanagi logo at the back, a blue turtle-neck shirt in her and she dyed her hair into brown, similar to Kyo's hair color. Ever since she is able to control her hydrokinesis well, her eyes turned into crystal blue color. Like K' Dash, Kula Diamond and Maxima, they wore a special glove. Koyuki wore a blue glove on her right hand, which allows her to maintain her power. She wore blue knee-high boots. History Koyuki is a normal child who lives with her parents happily. Not much is known about her family but it is seen that Koyuki's mother died right infront of her eyes. She was killed and abducted by NESTS. However, she seemed to half-dead. Her mind is often brainwashed since she always gain her memories and gain conciousness of her own. She was programmed to assasinate at a very young age, and she wields Hydrokinesis. She was given the codename Project AQUA at first, and then later to 'Anti-Kyo'. She was given a mission to kill Kyo Kusanagi and bring him back to NESTS. However, Koyuki regain her concious as 'human' again and later destroyed everything in NESTS in order to escape. She was found by Saisyu Kusanagi who happened to found her unconcious in a park. Chizuru Kagura, who foresaw this through the Yata no Kagami, pays a visit to Saisyu and tell him the truth about Koyuki. Saisyu was given a choice either to hand Koyuki to Chizuru or keep her. Saisyu pitied Koyuki; and decided to take her in to the Kusanagi clan. She was given the name 'Koyuki Kusanagi' since then. Koyuki, who is very young at the time, does not remember her past at all, showing no signs of threating Kyo. Shockingly, she and Kyo get along very well, Kyo is very much open to her, not knowing that she is not his real sister. Years later when Kyo and Koyuki got into Junior High, Shizuka and Saisyu finally decided to tell Kyo about Koyuki's real identity since Kyo is now a grown-up. Kyo felt betrayed and started treating Koyuki coldly. Koyuki, who realized that she is different from Kyo who wields flames. She began to doubt herself if Kyo hates her since she wields water. Even though Koyuki might get ignored from Kyo, she doesn't hate him so and continues to make him like her more. Original Story Koyuki debuts in Kof ’96, appearing as Kyo’s younger sister. Most of the fighters didn’t expect Kyo having a younger sister until they witness Koyuki’s ability to control water instead of flames. Koyuki’s main goal is to make Kyo to like her as a sister and proves him that she is worth to be a Kusanagi. She had always set her eyes on that until she founds out about Rugal Bernstein and Orochi from Saisyu Kusanagi. Since then, she changed her goal into ‘protect Kyo-nii no matter what’. Her goal sounds annoying to Kyo, but her determination and spirit makes Kyo begins to accept her. She was later introduced to Shingo Yabuki, who attends the same high-school with her and also becomes Kyo’s student. The two gets along really well, but Kyo still tend to act cool infront of her, causing Shingo to call him ‘tsundere brother’, but only gets beating from Kyo. Koyuki tries to persuade Kyo not to enter the tournament anymore, but Kyo still participates in it. Saisyu confronts Koyuki; saying that Kyo needs to fulfill his duty as a Kusanagi heir. Koyuki once again determines to enter the tournament to protect Kyo, however, Koyuki was defeated in the semi-finals, and Chizuru came to aid her. She told Koyuki that Koyuki is actually an experiment to kill Kyo and his clones. She asks whether if she still wants to stay with the Kusanagi or kill Kyo, Koyuki replies that she loved her life now more than ever; having a family and friends. She told Chizuru that she loved Kyo so much that she doesn’t even slightest intention to kill Kyo. Chizuru respects Koyuki’s decision and understand her determination. Koyuki thanked Chizuru and passes out until the tournament ends. In KoF 1999, she became one of many people worried about Kyo’s disappearance. She woke up in the hospital where Shingo was there with her. Shingo explains about Kyo’s disappearance, which saddened Koyuki much. Koyuki realized that she failed to protect Kyo, and she blamed herself for it. She later confronts with Iori Yagami; which also sets out to find Kyo. Iori somehow scolded Koyuki for awhile, but then tends to be nice to her since he knew that she is trying her best to protect Kyo and it’s not her fault. With no luck, she travels further to South Town and settled there until she finds Kyo. Soon, she met with K’ Dash, Maxima and followed by Kula Diamond. She recalls that K’ and the other have the same fate as hers; an experiment from NESTS. K’ asks Koyuki to look out for Clone Kyo, while they got their hands on Krizalid. Koyuki stayed in South Town to investigate about Kyo whereabouts and Clone Kyo. She also made friends with Rock Howard, and became slightly close to Terry Bogard. NESTS Saga Koyuki gained a word from Iori, who called her to talk about the creations of Kyo clones. He told Koyuki that he began to suspect that the person responsible for cloning Kyo might be there. Koyuki took Iori’s words seriously and joined in the tournament. She teamed up with Terry and Rock. She met up with Shingo and the others, but they’re not lucky enough. To add insult into injuries, Koyuki couldn’t track Kyo down once again and returns to South Town. Later as the fiasco of South Town's destruction ensued, Iori confronts Kyo and they fight to an unknown outcome. Iori reports to Koyuki that he found the original Kyo, Koyuki is reunited with him in KoF 2001. They join the now NESTS-sponsored KoF tournament to relive their time together as a team. Koyuki still realized that Clone Kyo is on the loose; she and K’ Dash is still tracking down Clone Kyo. Ash Saga In KoF 2003, Koyuki was beaten up badly by Ash Crimson and is heavily wounded. She was thrown from a building and crashed on a vehicle hard. Fortunately, she managed to summon the water nearby to make a soft-landing. She was found unconscious by Iori and was bought to the hospital. Kyo heard about Koyuki being in the hospital from Chizuru and immediately visits her along with Shingo. Kyo tries to wake Koyuki up; but when she wakes up; she got paranoid and started screaming. Kyo tried to calm her down, saying that she is safe. Koyuki began to get stable after a while until she realized it was Kyo and Shingo. She asked whether is he a Clone Kyo or the original one; Kyo said that he the original one, which he gets mistrust from her. Shingo explained that Chizuru is the one who contacted them when Koyuki got into the hospital. Koyuki apologized to Kyo for not trusting him. Kyo asked her what happened to her for getting serious injuries; Koyuki stated that she doesn’t remember. Later Iori came in to visit Koyuki, Kyo thinks its Iori’s doing and started accusing him. Iori told Kyo he is the one who found Koyuki unconscious and sent her to the hospital and later contacted Chizuru. Kyo didn’t trust Iori’s words until Koyuki said that she remembered what happened. She said that she sensed pyrokinesis power, which she assumed to be a Clone Kyo. However when she chased him to the top of a building, she was attacked by the person and was sent off from the building and crashed-landed on a vehicle. She even said that the person who attacked her has green flames. Nobody knows who is the person who attacks Koyuki, thus even injured her so badly by burning the half of her left body. Koyuki apologized again to Kyo for not trusting him earlier; she said maybe there’s something wrong with her. She then said she felt really scared staying in the hospital alone; stating that it feels like she’s back in NESTS facility again. The doctor states that Koyuki is traumatized of what’s happening; which caused her to get afraid sometimes. Kyo promise Koyuki that he’ll stay and take turns with Kyo to look after her until she gets better from her trauma. Soon, Ash ambushed Chizuru and stole the Yata no Kagami from her, promising to go after Iori next. Ash escaped and Kyo swore vengeance. In KoF XI, Koyuki almost had her-self recovered and continues tracking down Ash Crimson. She presumed that Ash might be attacking once again. Concerned, she told Iori to be careful. Iori told Koyuki that if anything turns out badly, he asked Koyuki to run. Koyuki is left speechless by his advice. Koyuki prays for Kyo, Shingo and Iori’s safety when they teamed up together to stop Ash. Iori agrees on Chizuru's request to team up with Kyo and Shingo Yabuki in hopes of opposing Ash. At the end of the tournament, the strengthening presence of Orochi caused Iori to enter the Riot of Blood, in which he trashed Kyo and Shingo. Koyuki jumps in to stop Iori, but she was beaten up on her head. She was injured and blood came gushing out from her forehead. Ash appeared thereafter and stole the Yasakani no Magatama within Iori's body -and presumably Iori's flames. The Rival Team (Benimaru, Duo Lon, and Elisabeth) arrived after the incident to which Ash tells them that Kyo will be next. The incident had Kyo and Shingo hospitalized, but Kyo escapes rather than wait for his recovery. Koyuki was treated too, but she had no serious injuries. She was bandaged on the left side; where Iori hits her. Before the KoF XIII tournament, Iori pays a visit to Koyuki. He apologized for hitting Koyuki. Koyuki told Iori that it is not his fault, and she felt relieved that Iori is still alive. She stayed at Japan along with Shingo and waited until Kyo returns. Personality Cheerful and easygoing, Koyuki is a nice girl who likes making friends and helps around. Compared to her elder-brother, Kyo Kusanagi, she is a bit light-hearted and is a little wet behind the ears. Even if she doesn’t always believe in herself, she uses earnest effort to overcome any shortcomings she thinks she may have. Koyuki shows her affection to Kyo by trying to talk to him by any chance she gets, but it only turns out that she annoys him and much to Kyo dislike. She often asks Kyo for presents whenever he gets home. But she only got scolding from Kyo, and they started to argue. Koyuki is very childish around Kyo, hoping that he could pamper her. Koyuki gets serious when it comes to Kyo and fighting, in order to protect her brother, she have always tried her best for him. Koyuki wants to live as a happy normal girl in the family, and her only wish and desire is to get Kyo to like her as a sister and get moral support from him. One of her ‘Koyuki-chan’s 30 wishes’ is she wished that Kyo would gave her a ride on his motorbike. She is caring to anyone, even to Iori Yagami, Kyo’s rival. This is because Iori treats her differently than Kyo and she understands him well that he helps Kyo sometimes though they were rivals. Somehow, Koyuki tend to be very stubborn and has a quick-temper when it comes to something she doesn’t like. She hates random guy who clings to her except for someone she knew. Koyuki maintains that she can take care of herself, and is capable of fighting off enemies, as well as demonstrating more subtle forms of savvy. When Koyuki has made up her mind about doing something, she will not listen to anyone who tells her otherwise. She has a strong motherly streak and tends to offer sanctuary and physically protects those in need. Seeking to do all that she can for those in need she spends her time caring for others at the consequence of herself, often comforting her friends and family. She is considered as a good hearted yankee. Powers *''Hydrokinesis: ''Due to the experiment of killing Kyo and wiping out clone Kyo, Koyuki can control water. Her water is different somehow. Her Hydrokinesis is capable of cutting through flesh or anything. She can trap enemies by drowning them. But she mostly defends herself from attacks by putting herself in water. She is immune to any type of water. Her water summoning is able to put out flames produced by Kyo, Iori and the others who shares pyrokinesis power. However, she cannot control the water if the fire is too hot that it could evaporate the water. Her weak point is electricity. Skills *''Water-sports: ''Since Koyuki could control water, she excels at any water-sports. *''Cooking:'' Koyuki likes cooking, it is seen she makes bento on her own. She even make a bento for Kyo and Shingo. *''Drawing:'' She loves drawing, based on her interest on reading manga. Fighting Style Koyuki fights using the Kusanagi style of ancient martial arts, a Japanese style of empty handed combat taught only to the Kusanagi clan members. However, the damage is not heavy enough since Kusanagi wields fire while Koyuki wields water that cuts the enemy. Koyuki creates her own moves, though the names are exceptionally weird. Koyuki is good in using leg fighting, and it normally combines water when she attacks. One of her powerful moves is ‘水の雨‘(Mizu no Ame), which completely prevents the opponent from moving and Koyuki calls down the rain, where cuts the opponent as the rain falls. One of her funny moves is ‘Koyuki’s Butt Attack’ which she stun the enemy and then jump on their back, eventually sitting on them. However, this move was removed when she turned 18. Trivia *In ‘Koyuki’s 30 Wishes’, Koyuki wishes that she could spend more time with Iori Yagami. This shows that she may be harbor romantic feelings towards Iori. *Koyuki’s favourite color is mainly blue. *It is shown that Koyuki is afraid of hospital facilities, as she spoke that the items and gagdets somehow looked like back when she was at NESTS. *Koyuki never like participating in KoF, except was forced to when she sensed evil or to protect Kyo. *She dislikes Vice and Mature for clinging to Iori; she calls them both ‘the two sluts who clings to Iori-kun’. *Koyuki’s catchphrase, such as ‘MUKYAA!!’, ‘GYAK!’, ‘GYAPOO!’ is similar to Noda Megumi’s from Nodame Cantabile. *Koyuki only acts childish when Kyo is around. Category:Characters Category:Characters role-played by Ayumi Yamada Category:King of Fighters Character Category:High School Student